


Foggy Old Memories

by SolomonBunny



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonBunny/pseuds/SolomonBunny
Summary: After the last battle of Mewni both Eclipsa and Globgor lost their lives. Now five years later Meteora questions why she's so different from Mariposa.





	Foggy Old Memories

Chatter filled the air as everyone sat around the dinner table. Angie and Raphael laughed as Star and Marco shared stories of their fights on Mewni. Mariposa sat next to Meteora, the human child giggling while her half monster counterpart sat in silence.

Ever since the last battle on Mewni, everything had been different. Sacrificing herself Eclipsa used her final spell on Mina, taking down the immortal Solarian soldier to save her people and her family. 

With her final words as she laid dying in Star's arms, she told her of how the mark on Globgor's arm was sure to kill him. It was terminal for monsters and he won't last much longer than herself. She begged for Star to take care of Meteora, to care for her like her own. She wanted her daughter to grow with love and not to be outcasted like she had been the first time around. Star promised her as she cried, and once she finished her promise- the queen had fallen.

She was the one who had to tell Globgor. She shook as she sobbed. Moon held Meteora as the monster king shed his own tears. He held onto his wounded arm, knowing he would soon be with his love once again. That his daughter would grow, even if he didn't get to see it. She would be safe and that's all that mattered to him.

He held and played with her till he became too weak to move. He held her hand as she rested on Star's hip, her eyes filling with sadness even if she didn't understand what was happening. When he passed away, he was happy, happy knowing Meteora would grow up loved. Even if she wouldn’t become queen, at least she would be loved.

After the two were buried and goodbyes were said Star and Marco sat down to discuss the matter of Meteora.

“I just- don’t feel right leaving her with my mom. I know, I know she has experience but…” Star bowed her head, covering her face with her hands at the thought. “What if something happens? You seen how the Mewman’s acted around monsters. I don’t want to worry she might get hurt. I mean, I trust mom! I just, don’t trust them…” Star whispered. Marco put an arm around her shoulders, pulling the blond against him into a hug.

“I know.” He whispered back as he hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed against his chest. “I think we could raise her. I know your mom wants you to become queen, and I don’t think it would be bad raising her our way.” he tried to reassure.

“Come on Marco, we’re like sixteen. We can’t raise a baby, we’re still trying to raise ourselves.” Star laughed half heartedly. Marco sighed, knowing she was right. “What about your parents? It’s Earth, it’s safe.” She said as she lifted her gaze up to him. “She loves Mariposa!” She smiled for the first time in days.

“I don’t know Star…” Marco thought for a moment before locking eyes with her. “It might take a little convincing.” He stated. The blond started to bounce in his arms, eyes shining as she stared up to him. “Alright, let’s go.” He gave in.

With that the two had returned to Earth with Meteora. It didn’t take to much convincing for Angie and Raphael to take in Meteora, actually they were rather excited to take her in. With that done and the child safe with loving parents the two returned to Mewni. Marco fully dedicated to helping Star rule as queen, and leaving Meteora to grow alongside his sister.

So here they were, sitting at the dinner table talking about their lives for the last few years. Marco had started to date his best friend and was soon after named the king of Mewni. Mariposa and Meteora grew together and both were now five years of age. However, Meteora started to see the difference between her and Mariposa.

She had clover covered cheeks, while the other didn’t. She has horns and a tail, yet Mariposa lacked them. Her skin was fair unlike her tanner counterpart. Her hair was a light purple while her sisters was brown. She looked nothing like her sister and as of late it’s been bothering her.

“Mama?” She asked breaking up the conversation the adults were having. Looking up from her hands she stared at the others. “Am I a monster?” She asked with a serious tone. The room fell into silence at the question.

“Meteora-” Angie started to speak but cut herself off. She only knew what Star and Marco had told them. Maybe it wasn’t her place to address such an issue.

“I’m not like Mari.” She stated as she pointed to the human girl. “I have purple hair, red eyes, a tail, and horns!” She pointed at each feature with more and more confusion. “I have fangs and white skin, I even have these cheek marks like Auntie Star!” She now shouted in despair.

“Meteora…” Star gave a kind smile as she stood from her seat. Walking around the table she picked up the small child from off her chair, resting her on her hip. “I think it’s about time we tell you a story.” She said with a light smile. Meteora stared up to her with wide eyes.

“Story?” She asked. Star nodded happily before looking at her lover. Marco smiled and gave a short wave, allowing the two to go on.

“Yes, the story of you.” She said with a giggle, booping the child's nose. Meteora left out her own sweet giggle as Star turned with her. “Once upon a time there lived a princess.” She spoke as she lifted a glowing pink hand. Before her stood Eclipsa, a gown just as elegant as any princess. She looked absolutely lovely with her cherry red lipstick and matching gown. Her dark green locks curled in all the right ways. Meteora felt something she hadn’t felt before, it was… Familiar?

“Mom?” She asked as she reached out to the image. “That’s my mom!” She cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to remember the woman before her. She could see her hazzy face in old memories. Memories that were slowly fading with age.

“It is.” Star said. “This woman here is Eclipsa, your mother.” She whispered, tears stinging at her own eyes. “And this.” She added as she wove her hand. Globgor stood next to her, the two sharing a glance before smiling and holding hands. “That’s your father.” She said softly. Meteora had tears rolling down her cheeks as distant memories tried to return. How the foggy faces of these two tried to break through.

“Daddy…” She sniffled, her small frame shaking in Star’s hold. The older girl sat her down allowing her to walk up to the figures. She looked up to them with such large eyes, her tiny hands reaching for them. They were so close, yet so far away.

“Meteora.” her mother spoke as she bent down to get a better look at her. "Oh my darling, how you've grown~!" She chimed happily. Meteora sniffled as she brought her hand up to touch her mother's, yet as soon as she made contact she was greeted with nothing but cold air. 

"You're… Not really here…" She whispered. Bowing her head she rubbed her eyes with her arm. 

"Meteora, your mother gave her life to save you and her people. She wanted you to grow up healthy and happy." Star said as she crouched down next to the girl. 

"Eclipsa was an amazing queen who taught us so much in the short time we knew her." Marco chimed in as he sat on the other side of her. "She helped me figure things out when I fell in love with Star." He chuckled fondly at the memory. 

"She helped me in my time of need to. She listened to me rant about Marco all the time." Star laughed. "She took amazing care of you, and she was one of the best mothers I ever knew." She added in. 

"Would she have loved me?" Meteora asked through her Sniffles. Star and Marco both paused at her words. Sharing a glance they both smiled before the magic vanished. Standing up they took the small child's hands and pulled her into the air. She gasped as they held her up. 

"Eclipsa loved you with every fiber of her being. Her heart beat only for you. You were her life." Marco smiled. Star laughed as she tickled the others side making her giggle before pulling her into a tight hug. 

"And if she were here today, she would be proud of the woman you have grown into." She whispered into her hair. Meteora had fresh tears come to her eyes as she clung to Star. Her body shook as she cried out in hurt and anger. She was upset she had lost her family, upset she was forgetting them. She didn't remember their voices, their faces. She remembered none of it. 

Marco hugged the two, both him and Star rocking back and forth till the child fell asleep. As soon as her Cries softened and her breath steadied they parted, Brushing some of her hair away from her tear stained face. 

"You two did amazing." Angie said as she walked over offering to take her. Star slowly and softly handed her over. Right away Meteora clung to her, her knuckles tightening around the fabric of her shirt. 

"She deserves to know." Star whispered. Angie nodded in agreement before turning to take the girl to bed. By now Raphael had taken Mariposa so it wouldn't be hard to get them both to stay down for the night. 

"We'll make sure she always remembers their voices and faces." Marco chimed in. He gave Star a soft smile and she took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Yeah. We will."


End file.
